Rucas love story
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Future rucas fanfiction, Riley and Lucas are 21 and 22. Sorry, I'm terrible with summaries. Rated T just to be safe... Some Faya mentioned in later chapters. Please read and review! I really need some helpful critique and feedback to help my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys! My name is Bethany Tucker and this is my first time ever on fan fiction. I simply adore the show 'Girl meets World' and I think that Riley and Lucas are SO cute together. This is a fan fic about them. Please give me reviews , I want to know what you think of my writing. No flames please. P.s: This is pure fluff, so… if you're not into fluff, don't read. Any ways, thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The announcement

Riley Matthews, now 21, snuggled up to her boyfriend, Lucas, on the couch. They were watching one of her favorite movies, Tangled. Being the naïve, innocent, sweet girl that she is, even at her age, is it really that big of a surprise that she loves this movie so much? Lucas looked down at her, and smiled. He would do anything for this girl, his Riley. Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist, and continued watching the movie. Lucas put an arm around her shoulder and his free hand into his pocket, fingering the small box nervously. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered relentlessly. He had wanted to ask her for weeks, but he didn't know how. Finally, he had decided to do it that night. He had spoken to her father weeks ago, his words echoing in Lucas's ears.

Flash back:

"Mr. Matthews, I have a really important question for you." Lucas had told him. "Okay, shoot." Cory had replied, not even glancing up from his newspaper. "I was wondering if I may have your permission to ask Riley to marry me." Cory's expression went from relaxed to intensely serious in record time. Seeing Cory's expression, Lucas continued, hoping, PRAYING really, that Mr. Matthews would let him at least ask her. "I love Riley. I really do. I promise to protect her and take care of her. I'll" Cory cut him off. "Lucas, you have my blessing." "Please sir! I- wait. What?"Lucas was confused. He really thought that Cory would have said no. Cory chuckled. "Lucas, I said that you may ask her." "Um, sir… I'm entirely grateful, but, with all due respect, I could've sworn that you hated me." Lucas stated, a baffled expression on his face. "I did at first." Cory explained. "Not exactly you, I just hated that my girl was growing up. That's a father's biggest fear. That they won't be the only man in their daughters lives. That and spiders." Lucas couldn't help but laugh a little at the spider comment. "But, I do know that you make Riley happy, and honestly, you guys remind me of Topanga and myself when we were your age. So yes. You may ask her." Cory finished. "Thank you Sir!" Lucas thanked him excitedly.

End of flash back

The credits from the movie started playing when Riley called him back to earth. "Hey Lucas?" "Yes?" Lucas answered. "I love you." She told him, smiling happily. "I love you too." He said. Lucas swallowed his nervousness and then said to Riley, "Riley, I have a question for you." She turned to face him. "Sure, what's up?" She asked him. Lucas got up from the couch and dropped to one knee, and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Riley let out a small gasp. "Riley Amber Matthews, from the minute I met you on that subway, I knew that you were special. You make me a better person. You only see the good in everybody, and that is one of the many things that I adore about you. I promise to take care of you and to love you for the rest of eternity. Please, will you marry me?" Riley almost immediately answered. "Yes. YES! YES!" Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled bigger than he ever had before. He slipped the diamond ring onto her small finger and then hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back. "My parents!" Riley exclaimed. She then bolted out the front door, and ran across the hall to Cory and Topanga's apartment. Lucas laughed and ran after her. "MOM! DAD!" Riley practically screamed. Topanga ran into the room, skidding a bit on the smooth floor. "What?! What happened?!" She asked. Cory entered the room and gave Lucas a knowing smile. Riley showed her mother the ring, and started chatting happily. "I can't believe that your getting married!" Topanga exclaimed. "YES!" A shout came from a nearby bedroom. A 16 year old Auggie came out. "I'll FINALLY have a brother!" He said, grinning like a maniac. It was a happy day for everyone, the first of many to come.

Author's note: How was that? I know it was fluffy, but I liked it. Please review! Thanks, Yours truly, Bethany Tucker


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi guys! How was that first Chapter? I know it was super fluffy, but I kinda liked it. Also, just so y'all know, while later there may be some drama, I'm not big into writing sad and dramatic stories. It will mostly be happy and romantic. Anyway, I have a ton of ideas for later chapters, but if you have ideas, I would love to hear them. Also, if you like my writing, then first off, thanks, and second, then your in luck. I have a ton of time on my hands and will probably be able to post often. Anyhoo, thanks for your support! XOX, Bethany Tucker

Riley's POV

One more month. In one more month, Riley Matthews would Riley Friar. (Happy scream!) Riley sat on the couch, waiting for her mother. Topanga had wanted Riley to wear her dress and Riley had happily agreed. The dress had been altered to fit Riley, and Topanga was picking it up and would be there any minute. After what seemed like an eternity, (But in all reality was 20 minutes) Topanga walked through the door of Riley's apartment carrying a large bag that had the dress in it. "It's here!" Topanga sang. Riley ran-walked to her mother's side, and was going to grab the dress, when Topanga said, "Riley, Trying on your dress is a big thing and so I thought that maybe, you might want a friend that isn't your mom here." "What do you..." Riley started. Just then, a medium height, curvy blonde woman with a baby on her hip walked through the door. "MAYA!" Riley yelled, and ran to her. Maya Minkas hugged Riley tight. It had been nearly a year since they had seen each other, which was strange because Maya and Farkle lived in the apartment across the street. But around the same time that Riley got engaged a year ago, Maya had found out that she was pregnant. Both of their lives had been a little crazy, so getting to see each other was amazing. "How's Tyler?" Riley asked, referring to Maya's baby. "He's good, but he's teething," Maya replied. "so he's really fussy. But any way, come on! I want to see this dress that your mom wouldn't shut up about on the way here!" Riley laughed, grabbed the dress, and went to get changed. A moment later, Riley stepped through the door, all in white. She looked stunning. "Honey, you look so beautiful!" Topanga sobbed. "Um, Mom? Are you really CRYING?" Riley asked. It was very unusual to see her mother crying, especially over stuff like this. "What? Yeah. Sorry. I'm really tired... I'm going to go lay down. You look amazing, though." Her mother replied, and then left the room. Maya rolled her eyes. "She's right. You look amazing. You do realize that Lucas is going to pass out when he sees you, though, right?" Now it was Riley's turn to roll her eyes. "No he won't. At least I don't think so..." Maya laughed. "Riley, I'm kidding. Everything is going to go fine."

One Month Later:

"Maya!" Riley called, panicking. Maya walked calmly into the room. "What if I trip?! What if I mess up my vows?! What if he realizes that I'm not as amazing as he thinks I am and the leaves me?! What if-" "Riley!" Maya shouted, startling Riley. Riley sat down. "W-what?" She asked her. "You're going to do fine, Lucas isn't going to leave you, and if you trip, do so fabulously." Maya told her. "but-" Riley began. "NO BUTS!" Maya exclaimed. "Today is going to be amazing! It's the biggest, and best day of your life! You can't enjoy it when you are worrying like this!" Riley was silent, fingering the hem of her dress. "You're right." She finally said. "Of course I am." Maya agreed, rolling her eyes, and offering her hand to Riley to help her up. "Now,come on. Just try to relax, and everything will be alright." Riley stood up, as Cory walked over to her. "Honey, It's time." Cory told her. "I'll see you out there!" Maya told Riley, and walked away. "Just don't let me fall, Daddy." Riley said softly. "I would never." Cory replied, tearing up a bit. Just then, the organ started playing and the doors opened. Lucas was at the end of the aisle, next to the preacher, smiling his million watt smile. Riley smiled shyly and began to walk. When they reached the end of the aisle, the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to be married?" "I do." Cory told him. He put Riley's hands in Lucas's, kissed her on the cheek and then sat down. "Very well. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..." Later "I do." Riley said. The words felt right and her nervousness had gone away. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Friar, you may now kiss the bride. Lucas smiled, and then kissed her. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but to Riley, it was a symbol that he was hers and she was his. That moment, was the very beginning of their lives together.

**Authors note: How was that? Please comment and review. Thank you to guest and StudioC for your sweet reviews, and don't worry. I'm not stopping this story anytime soon. Thanks! -Bethany Tucker**


	3. Chapter 3

3 months after the wedding: Riley's POV

Riley woke up and bolted to the bathroom. The nausea she had been feeling the past week was awful. She came back to the bedroom to find a note from Lucas: _Good _m_orning Riley. Sorry, I had to leave early for work again. I'll be back at four pm. Feel better. Love, Lucas. _ Riley glanced at the clock. **7:57 am. **"Ugh..." Riley groaned. "Well, I'm already up, might as well get dressed." Riley said to herself. She got dressed and wore her favorite lazy day outfit, A baggy sea foam green sweater, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of multicolored polka dot ankle socks. Aside from the nausea, Riley had felt pretty good that past week, though, and not that she was complaining, her period was about two weeks late. Suddenly, Riley had a thought. She grabbed her phone as fast as humanly possible and dialed Maya's number. Ring, ring, ring, "H-hello?" Maya's groggy voice streamed through the phone. "Maya? I need a favor," Riley said. "Riley, It's too early for favors. What do you want?!" Maya growled. "I'm here without a car and I need something from the store." Riley explained. Maya sighed. "Okay. What do you need?" "uh," Riley's voice dropped to a whisper. "_I think i need a pregnancy test."_ Maya was silent for a moment, and then said," I'll be over in 15 minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Maya showed up at Riley's front door with a plastic bag. Maya handed Riley the box containing the tests, and then pulled out a big bag of chocolate. "What's with the chocolate?" Riley asked. "Well, depending on how this goes, it'll either be to celebrate or to drown our sorrows in," Maya answered. Riley shrugged and went into the bathroom. After awhile, Maya went and knocked on the door. "Riley? Are you okay?" She called. There was a muffled reply. "What?" Maya asked. The bathroom door opened slowly, and Riley walked out. "Well? What did it say?" Maya asked. "I'm pregnant," Riley said, smiling widely. Maya grinned and said, "I call being the godmother!" "Yes Maya, that's fine." Riley said. "But, what do we do until Lucas gets home?" Maya gestured to the chocolate and then said, "How about a movie?"

Four movies and one giant bag of chocolate later:

Riley and Maya were on their fifth movie when Lucas finally came home. Maya looked from Riley to Lucas and said, "Well, Riley, this was fun. We should do it again soon. But maybe not starting at 8:00 in the morning. I need to go home and check on Tyler. Later, BuckyMcBoingBoing." Then she left, leaving Lucas and Riley alone. Lucas put down his stuff and then kissed Riley. "How was your day?" He asked her. "Um... eventful to say the least." Riley said. "Lucas, there's something I need to tell you." Lucas gave her a curious look and gestured for her to go on. "I, um, am, uh..." Riley wasn't sure how to tell him. "... pregnant," she finished, lamely. Lucas just stared at her, expressionless. It was as though he was a statue. "You're sure?" He finally asked her. "Um, pretty sure. I took a test and it said I am. That also that explains the nausea and why I'm late an-" Riley was cut off when Lucas kissed her. When they broke away, "You're not mad or anything?" Riley asked him. "MAD?! How could I be angry? I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed. Riley laughed. "It is mine, right?" Lucas asked her. Riley smacked his arm playfully. "Of course it is!" She told him. Lucas just laughed and then pulled her in for a hug. They stayed standing there, in each others embrace, for a long time.

**Authors note: Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope this gave you as many feels as it gave me! Please review! Any ideas for other chapters? Please send in baby name ideas! I want to know what you guys want to read! Thanks! XOXO, Bethany Tucker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry to do this note as a chapter, but I need some help deciding names. I like the names Hope, Jess, Noel, Charley, (Short for Charlotte) Isabelle, Lauren, Jade, Naomi, Avalon, Brooke, and Abigail for a girl, and for a boy, I like Alex, Isaac, Josh, Timothy, Hunter, and Charlie. Please review and tell me the top three girls names and the top three boys names. Again, I'm way sorry to write this as a chapter, but don't worry, I'll make up for it soon. P.s: Which ones do you like, and which ones do you think that Riley and Lucas would pick? Ah. You see what I did there? I want to know what you think Riley and Lucas would do. Go ahead, close your eyes, and VISUALIZE. LOL. Anyways, Review and let me know. THANKYOU SO much for your support! Thanks to all of my lovely viewers and REviewers, this story has had a total of one hundred and sixty one views. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey y'all! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and submitted baby names. I WAS going to wait to start on this chapter, but I have absolutely NO patience. I am so excited. I'm already up to 486 views! And I only posted the first chapter YESTERDAY! I don't know whats normal, 'cause this is my first time on fan fiction, but when I saw that number I actually squealed. Out loud. And then my room-mate looked at me funny. Any way, (Sorry, I get distracted way easily.) I would love to hear more votes on the names and names of your own. I think I will post the chapter containing the names tonight or tomorrow. Or maybe right after this. I don't know. I'm impatient. So, please review and tell me names! Thanks! :D Yours Truly, Bethany Tucker**

Chapter 5: Wait- What?!

Lucas's POV

"It's too early to tell the gender of the baby, so this ultrasound is just to make sure that everything looks healthy and right," Dr. Jim was telling Lucas and Riley. Riley looked over at Lucas, smiled wide, and squeezed his hand excitedly. Lucas smiled, and squeezed back. While he was beyond happy and excited about this baby, he was also nervous for multiple reasons. He was afraid of losing Riley in the process of labor, he was afraid of losing the baby, but his biggest fear, was that he would be like his father. Lucas's father was cold and unloving. The only thing that Martin Friar loved was power, money, and his two first sons. Lucas's older brothers, Jace and Xander, were star athletes, had always been effortlessly straight A students, and now had extremely good jobs. Jace was a professional football player and Xander was a lawyer. They both had large families and Martin was always comparing Lucas to his brothers. After all, he was just a vet. Lucas was completely and totally terrified that he wouldn't be a good father and that Riley would leave him. "Lucas," Riley said. "You're going to make a fantastic dad," she told him. It was as if she could read his mind. Lucas gave her a smile, trying to mask his nervousness. After all the medical things had been prepped, **(AN: Sorry, I don't know all the fancy terms or what it is that they do at an ultrasound. If I did, I would write it. Again, so sorry.) **a nurse turned on the monitor. A moment later, they were able to see inside Riley. "Everything looks healthy, and ah. There they are," Dr. Jim said, pointing to the screen. "Wait, What? What do you mean they?" Lucas asked him. "Mr. and Mrs. Friar, I'm pleased to inform you that you are having twins!" "That's AMAZING!" Riley exclaimed. She glanced over at Lucas. "Lucas? Are you okay?" Riley asked. Lucas nodded, and then turned to the doctor. "T-twins meaning two?" He asked Dr. Jim, stuttering a bit. The doctor laughed a little, then said, "Yes, two. Congratulations." Lucas grabbed their things, while a nurse helped Riley get ready to leave. Once Riley was ready, she and Lucas left the doctor's office. Half way to their apartment, Lucas still hadn't spoken to Riley. "Are you angry?" Riley asked him, once they were home. "No, just a little surprised, that's all," Lucas answered, choosing his words cautiously. "Good surprised, or bad surprised?" Riley asked, fearing he was disappointed or angry. "Good surprised," Lucas told her, giving her a small smile. "Definitely good surprised. I'm just... afraid that I won't be a good dad, that I might end up like my father." Riley smiled, clearly relieved that he wasn't angry. "You are nothing like your father, Lucas." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are strong, and brave, and kind, and loving. You are my best friend and I know that you are going to be an awesome dad. I love you," Riley finished. Lucas smiled and then kissed her firmly on the lips. Riley kissed him back and then pulled away. She sighed and said, "I'm going to be huge you know." Lucas laughed. "I know. And I'll still love you," he told her. Lucas was leaning in, to kiss her again, when there was a loud thud behind him. He turned around, to find Auggie sprawled on the floor. "Owww..." Auggie groaned. "I guess I leaned a little too far," he told them. "Auggie?! What are you doing here?!" Riley shouted. Lucas was so startled, that he could only nod. Auggie got up, brushed himself off and then smirked at the couple. "Well, you know how I'm still Dad's spy? He noticed that you two were acting weird and he sent me to investigate." He smiled mischievously. "And from what I heard, It sounds like I'm going to be an uncle!"

**Author's Note: Sorry, guys. I know its short, but in my defense, I have a cold. Anyway, A few more names I like are Ivory, AJ, (Alexis Jane) Elizabeth, Rachel, April, and Lilliana for a girl, and Austin, Cameron, Jared, Jarom, and Noah for a boy. Let me know! Thanks! XOXO Bethany Tucker. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, I know earlier I said that I had a lot of ideas for later chapters, and I do, but right now, I'm having a bit of writers block. So, I decided to stop the story. PSYCH! JUST KIDDING! I'm NOT stopping this story. I've decided to skip ahead a few months because that is where all of my best ideas take place. I no longer need names, I know what the twins' names are now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and simply read this story. Last night, I went to bed with 800 something views and when I woke up, I was up to 1,000! Thank you so much you guys! I know I say this every time, but your support means the world to me! If I could, I would give everyone a big hug. So, maybe just put your hand on the screen and pretend I'm giving you a high five? I don't know, I'm weird. Please read and review! Anyway, without further distraction, I give you, chapter 6! XOXO, Bethany Tucker **

**P.S: If you actually do give me a fake high five, please tell me in a review. I know that's strange, but it seems rude not to acknowledge someone giving you a high five even if it is probably millions of miles away. **

Chapter 6: Naming the twins

Riley was five months pregnant, and she and Lucas were on their way to Dr. Jim's office to determine the genders of the babies.

"Are you excited?" Lucas asked Riley, stepping out of the car.

"Beyond excited!" Riley answered, bursting with happiness. "I'm ecstatic! I'm elated! I'm... what's another word for excited?" She asked Lucas.

Lucas thought for a moment. Finally he answered, "Exhilarated."

"Yes! That's what I am!" Riley agreed, laughing.

Lucas smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. Together, they walked inside the clinic. It was nearly empty, so the nurse at the front desk let them go straight to Dr. Jim, instead of having them wait.

"D. Jim! How are you?" Lucas asked the doctor, shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm well, thank you for asking." Jim replied, as a nurse squeezed a strange looking goop on Riley's growing belly.

"That's cold!" Riley exclaimed. The nurse turned on the monitor.

A moment later, they saw the twins on the screen.

The doctor froze the image, smiled, and told Riley and Lucas the genders.

Lucas smiled, and took Riley's hand. "I guess this means that we need to start thinking about names," he said.

Riley grinned. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

One day later:

"Come on! Just tell me already!" Maya demanded.

"No, not until everyone else gets here." Riley told her, firmly.

Just then, Topanga, Cory, Auggie, Amy, Allan, Morgan, Eric, Shawn, Angela, Farkle, and Lucas entered the room. 'Hellos' and 'How are yous' were exchanged and then every one was seated. Riley and Lucas remained standing.

"Now," Riley said. "the reason that you are all here today is because yesterday, we found out the genders of our babies, and-"

"HA! you said GENDERS! That means its a boy and a girl!" Maya interrupted, shouting.

Almost everyone laughed at that. Riley rolled her eyes.

"No," Riley told her. Maya grinned, sheepishly.

As Riley was saying," Lucas said. "this gathering is to announce the genders and to help us pick names."

"Well?!" Eric prompted.

Riley grinned. "We are having two little girls!" She exclaimed.

The room erupted with excited chatter.

Lucas left the room, and then returned, with a dry erase board on an easel.

"Okay," he said. "Names, anybody?" Morgan's hand shot up.

"How about Morgan the second?" She suggested, grinning.

"Aunt Morgan," Riley began. "as much as I love your name, no."

Topanga stood up and gave her daughter a side-hug.

"She tried to get us to name YOU Morgan," she told Riley.

The list went on and on, and so far it looked like this:

1 Veronica Jane

2 Ivory

3 Brooke

4 Lauren

5 Eden

6 Hope

7 Taylor

8 Jade

9 Katrina

10 Amelia

11 Noel

12 Isabelle

13 Annalee

14 Victoria

15 Mallory

16 Renee

17 Abi

18 Carter

19 Whitney

20 Kaitlynn

And Finally, 21 Piper

"Well," Cory said, standing up, to leave. "it looks like Riley and Lucas have some deciding to do. Come on, guys. Everyone out." Cory ushered everyone out the door.

Riley caught his eye, and mouthed _thank you. _

Lucas sat down on the couch, and motioned for Riley to sit next to him. She sat beside him, sighing.

"I like almost all of them. How do we choose?" She asked him.

Lucas stood up, grabbed two pencils and some paper. He handed her a a pencil and a paper.

"Write down the ones that you like and I'll write down my favorites. We'll see which ones we can agree on," He told her. Riley nodded, and then started writing.

After five minutes of silence and writing, they compared lists. These were the ones that they liked.

Noel, Lauren, Amelia, Abigail, Renee, Annalee, and Hope.

"How about Abigail, and for a middle name Renee?" Riley asked him. Lucas smiled, and said,

"I love it. What about Noel for a first name, and Lauren for a middle name?" He asked her. Riley, thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"It's perfect," Riley said, smiling.

Lucas put a hand on Riley's swollen belly.

"Hi Noel and Abi," He said, smiling softly. "I'm your daddy."

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I've been getting a lot of reviews correcting my writing style, so this is me trying to fix it. Hope you liked it. It took me all day to do this. Thanks! Review please! I might be starting another Rucas fanfic later. XOXO, Bethany Tucker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: S'up y'all? I'm really sorry** **that I haven't updated. I haven't had the opportunity to write. I decided to skip a few months again, due to the fact that I have no clue what else to write. Just for anyone who is wondering, I have been to a birth before, (Not a twin birth) so this is kinda my experience. Sorry for any falsely written details. Thank you for all your sweet reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 7!

(Riley is eight months pregnant)

Riley woke up with a jolt. Not now! Her due date wasn't for another month! The pain started to get sharper.

"Lucas!" She shouted, her teeth clenched.

"What?! I'm up! What's wrong?!" Lucas sat up, quickly, adrenalin filling his body.

"I-ahh!- think I'm going into labor!" Riley exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Lucas's eyes widened. "But your not due-" he began.

"Well clearly, your daughters couldn't care less about a due date!" Riley screamed at him. "Just get the stuff and drive me to the stupid HOSPITAL!"

Lucas jumped up, and did what she said.

They sped (literally) to the hospital.

Lucas ran up to the front desk, where a nurse wearing blue scrubs was typing something onto a computer. "Hello," she chirped perkily, despite the fact that it was two AM.

"My wife is in labor!" Lucas told her urgently.

Nurses got Riley into a wheel chair and rushed her to the back room.

Lucas was following when the nurse from the front desk stopped him. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she told him. "but before you can go back there, you need to fill out these forms." She handed him a couple of papers.

Lucas nodded, and said, "I understand."

He sat down in the waiting area and filled out the papers, tapping his foot nervously.

As he did so, he remembered how he met and became friends with Riley. If someone had told him at that age, that he would be married to the girl he was so very fond of, and expecting twins, well actually, he would have believed them. He had always had the feeling that she was 'the one'. He remembered the day when she literally fell into his life. (And his lap.) He remembered the look that her father had given him, and the way that her mother had welcomed him. He remembered her Cheshire Cat-like smile when she won the school spirit award. He remembered all the strange fazes she went through, including the one where she had temporarily went to the "Dork" side. (AN: Dork side, dark side, ha ha you see what I did there?) He remembered all the good times with Riley that carried them to this moment.

As soon as he was done, he went to find the room that Riley was in.

He ran up the full flight of stairs just to burn off some of the nervous energy. Even from down the hall, he could hear Riley shouting, "Where is my husband?! Where is Lucas? He needs to be here!"

He ran to the room, and to her side, grasping her hand firmly.

"I'm here, Riles," he told her.

Riley was pretty out of breath, due to the yelling and pain. "Good," she told him softly.

About three hours later:

"Okay, Mrs. Friar, it's time to push," the head doctor said.

Riley took what she believed was the deepest breath in her entire life, and followed the doctor's orders.

"AHHHHHHH!" Believe it or not, this scream not only came from Riley, but from Lucas as well. Riley was squeezing his hand so tightly, he could feel it going numb.

"I see a head!" A nurse exclaimed. "Push!"

Finally, at 5:18 AM, Noel Lauren Friar was born. 1 out, 1 to go. Noel was taken to get cleaned up, her wailing could be heard throughout the hospital.

"Well done, Riley. One more time," a nurse told her.

Three minutes later, Abigail Renee Friar was born. Lucas awaited her newborn baby cries, but they never came. The doctors were moving fast.

"She can't breathe! Get her to the emergency room, Stat!" The doctor shouted to a nurse. She nodded and rushed off. This baby's life was at stake.

Riley was so exhausted, that after Abigail was born, she blacked out. Lucas, wasn't quite so lucky. He WISHED he could forget about the fact that his baby girl was in the emergency NICU. Just then, a nurse came in holding a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Noel. Lucas stood up and walked over to them. The nurse set Noel in his arms. Lucas returned to his seat and stared at his tiny daughter, who stared right back at him. She had Riley's slightly upturned button nose, a bit of blonde fuzz on her head, and her eyes, while they were shaped like Riley's, you could tell that they would be green, like Lucas's. (AN: for those who don't know, you usually can't tell what color a baby's eyes will be until a month or so. Sometimes though, you can tell right off the bat.)

"Hi, Noel," he said softly. The baby just continued staring. "I'm your Daddy. I'm pretty new at this whole dad thing. I'm so sorry if I'm not very good at it." Noel blinked. "I wasn't expecting one baby yet, let alone two," he told her. "I love you so much. You and your little sister Abi are the best surprise that I have ever gotten." At the sound of Abi's name, Noel started fussing. Lucas held her close and comforted her. "Shhh... It's okay. Abi will be okay," he said in a soothing voice.

"Where is Abigail?" Lucas turned at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Riley, Abi is in the emergency room. She couldn't breathe. The doctors are doing everything that they can," he tried to keep his voice calm. Riley's warm brown eyes filled with tears.

"C-can I hold her?" She asked him, nodding to Noel.

"Of course," Lucas replied, gently setting Noel in Riley's arms.

As soon as Noel was in Riley's arms, her eyes started to close. Soon she was asleep. Riley laughed a little.

"She's so beautiful," Riley said, whispering so she wouldn't disturb the baby. After all, the twins had had a tiring day too.

"Just like her mother," Lucas said, smiling at his two girls. 'It should be three girls right now.' Lucas thought.

Just then, the nurse who had given Noel to Lucas came in through the door. Again, she was holding a bundle wrapped in a purple blanket.

"The doctors got her all fixed up," she told them. She set a sleeping Abi in Lucas's arms and left.

After half an hour of loving silence, Riley spoke.

"This feels right," she said.

"It certainly does," Lucas agreed, smiling.

Lucas didn't know what he did to deserve such happiness, but he was so glad that he did it.

**Authors Note: please review and tell me what you think! It took me all day to write this extra long chapter. :) Thanks so much for all the support! XOXO, Bethany Tucker**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello out there in Fanfic world! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I did. Alas, as someone wiser than I once said, 'All good things must come to an end.' This is the last chapter. Thank you so much to the wonderful viewers who reviewed! It's your support that kept this story alive! :D Enjoy! XOXO, Bethany Tucker**

**P.s: Also, please, in a review, tell me what you think my next story should be about! Thanks! **

No one's POV

Lucas opened the door of the apartment. Today, the twins were allowed to come home from the hospital for the first time.

Lucas was holding Abigail's car seat in one hand and their bags of stuff in the other. He held the door open for Riley, who was holding Noel's car seat.

"Thank you, Lucas," Riley said, setting Noel's car seat by the couch. "But you don't have to do that."

"I know," He replied. "But I'm excited! We're like a real family now. We are no longer living off the hospital and we are parents now!" Lucas smiled.

"We are parents now," Riley repeated. "Wow. Who would have thought this would be us when we met in the seventh grade?"She smiled, "We are parents,we are married, you're a vet and I'm a teacher... It's so strange! In a good way, but I can't believe how quickly those years went by."

Lucas put an arm around her. "I'm forever grateful that this is us now," he said.

"Me too," Riley said, softly.

12 years later

No one's POV

"Dad"!" Noel burst through the front door, with Abigail right behind her.

"The teacher followed us home from school!" Abi said, jokingly, as Riley walked through the door.

Riley laughed, remembering how she had said nearly the exact same thing about her father on HER first day of middle school. It was funny how it was nearly the exact same circumstance, except now SHE was the teacher.

Lucas came into the living room, and smiled at the sight of his daughters. Since their infancy, their hair had darkened and had become a very pretty reddish brown. They both had sparkling green eyes and rosy cheeks.

Abi had long curly hair which she wore in a ponytail , and Noel had straight long hair that nearly reached her hips. They were nearly identical, but he knew who was who. While they agreed on most things, style was NOT one of them.

Noel wore a lacy light pink knee-length dress with cap-sleeves and a simple silver necklace with the infinity circle on it.

Abi wore a blue t-shirt that said 'Misuse of the word literally makes me figuratively insane!' and dark blue skinny jeans. She wore big gold hoop earrings and a ton of friendship bracelets on her right wrist.

Then there was Riley. Sweet, ever beautiful Riley. She hadn't changed one bit. She wore a yellow sundress and a pair of ankle boots.

Lucas hugged his daughter, saving Riley for last. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her on the lips.

They pulled apart and looked at Abi and Noel, who were doing their best to look anywhere but at their parents.

Riley chuckled.

"Are they done yet?" Noel whispered to Abi. She glanced over her shoulder at Lucas and Riley.

Abi turned back to Noel and whispered back, "Coast is clear!"

They ran to their room, laughing.

Lucas turned back to Riley. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Lucas," Riley said, smiling softly.

And this is where we leave them, at least for now. So far, they are living happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Please please PLEASE review! It really makes my day! Thank you again so very much for just reading this! I can't even tell you how ridiculously happy and smiley writing this and reading the reviews has made me! It brightens up even my worst days and I am so grateful to you guys! Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Bethany Tucker. Promise! I'm currently working on another fanfic about Rucas and I can't wait to share it! *Hint: Hope you like fairy tales... Mwahahaha! Anyway, Thank you and please review and tell me what you want me to write about! **

**Yours truly, XOXOXO,**

**Bethany Tucker**


End file.
